Los aprendices de Hades
by LilyTorres99
Summary: Levi , un joven shinigami a pasado su vida solo y abandonado, pero cambiara todo su mundo y vida al conocer a las persona de sus sueños Eren Jeager. [AU-Oneshot-BL]


Disclaimer: Snk no es mío ni tampoco la canción que está relacionada con este fic. Son propiedad de Isayama y Sekihan.

Los aprendices de Hades:

Fue en una noche fría de invierno cuando lo vi, fue el momento en que la luna llena de rojo sangre ilumino mi rostro. Un joven de puro corazón caminaba hacia mi dirección llevando una cruz en su pecho y el rostro cubierto por un velo de color rosa sutil casi blanco, mostrando sus largos cabellos de marrón oscuro atado en una trenza, mi corazón después de mucho tiempo volvió a latir, ahogándome en deseos mundanos.

El chico de castaña cabellera levanto la mirada mostrando sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda fijándose en mí, camino más rápido hacia mí dirección y me sonrió.

-Hola, Soy Eren.- dijo el joven ángel saludándome.

-Hola, soy… Levi.-respondí yo, un joven Shinigami comenzándome a enamorar de aquella mirada esmeralda del chico.

-Levi…es un muy lindo nombre.-dijo el chico riendo.

 ** _La luz roja de la luna, brilla iluminándome.  
Creo que mi horrenda cara,  
Se ahogará en deseos mundanos._**

 ** _*LOS APRENDICES DE HADES *_**

 _Shinigamis: Son dioses de la muerte que inducen y quitan la vida de los humanos, sus forma de quitar vidas son dos existentes: el uso de sus guadañas o el contacto de sus manos desnudas hacia algún ser viviente. Sus cuerpos son distintos que el de los humanos ya que no poseen piernas ni torsos, solo sus brazos y sus cabezas pueden ser vistos, ellos al no tener piernas flotan y se trasladan lentamente como si caminaran. Algunos de estos Shinigamis son jóvenes anteriormente humanos, muertos o incluso suicidados, buscando su razón de vivir._

Releí nuevamente la definición de aquel pequeño libro en mis manos y seguía siendo la misma, no importa cuanto lo viera no podía ser cambiada. Suspire levantado la vista encontrándome con los ojos castaños de Hanji Zoe, una Shinigami de cabellos castaños sujeto a una coleta y unos lentes con bordados rojos, ella al igual que yo pasaba el tiempo en aquella librería.

-¿Qué es lo que lees Levi?- pregunto la joven quitándome el libro de las manos. –Shinigamis… -leyó el título del libro lentamente confundida- ¿Por qué lees sobre nosotros eh?

-Eso no te importa lentes de mierda.- le arrebate el libro con urgencia y lo guarde en su respectivo lugar.

-No seas tan amargado y cuéntame…-la chica hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Es que no confías en mí?

-Hanji…-le dije seriamente desviando la mirada. -¿Tú crees que los Shinigamis se pueden enamorar?

-¿Eh?

 ** _No me refiero a ello con reír.  
Te pido que me escuches bien.  
El caparazón vacío del muchacho,  
Estaba lleno de amor…  
¡TE AMO!  
Que no se te olvide._**

 ** _*LOS APRENDICES DE HADES *_**

-Levi… ¿Alguna vez ha bailado? –Eren estaba sentado en el suelo de aquella montaña junto a mí, mirando hacia el pequeño pueblo ante nuestros pies.

-Nunca lo he intentado.-dije intentando notar desinteresado.

-¿Enserio nunca lo ha hecho?- dijo sorprendido levantándose de golpe.

-No. –lo mire y pude ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

-Levi… baila conmigo- el castaño tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantar.

-Eren no se bailar. – le dije cruzándome de brazos un poco avergonzado.

-No le veo ningún problema, a decir verdad yo tampoco se bailar, pero he visto a mucha gente hacerlo y no se ve tan difícil como parece. – el chico tomo entre sus dos manos la mía y se sonrojo. -Me gustaría tratar de bailar junto a usted.

-Ah…- suspire- está bien Eren, pero no te arrepientas luego de que pise los pies.- mire su rostro y este solo asintió.

Fue la primer vez de ambos bailando, nosotros dos, tomados de las manos, inventando nuestro propio vals sin música inútil que nos distraiga, solo tú y yo, tambaleándonos y balanceándonos juntos, unidos, esa expresión de felicidad e inocencia de tu rostro, y la mía una sonrisa escondida en mi interior, todos los momentos juntos me hacen enamorarme más y más de ti. No sé cómo he podido aguantar el no decirte que te amo y que quiero estar contigo, pero siempre me pregunto si tú realmente me amas.

-Levi…- mire hacia Eren quien solo sonreía y mostraba su pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte mirando hacia otro lado, ese rostro me daba ganas de acercarme más y más para poder besarlo.

-Y-Yo…quería decirle hace mucho tiempo….que…bueno… ¡Y-YO-…- por un error mío piso sus dos pies haciéndonos caer a ambos al suelo, rompiendo toda aquella atmosfera de ensoñación y paz e hizo que se fuera volando con el viento.

-Ah mierda…- masculle enojado acariciándome con una mano la cabeza, donde por la caída me había golpeado. -Lo siento Eren, por mi culpa te caíste. ¿Eren? -el castaño estaba sentado junto a mí, pero demasiado cerca de mi rostro, más de lo normal.

-Levi…yo…quiero decirte que yo…- el chico nervioso miraba hacia todos lados con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. – Bueno yo… te...a-am…amo…-lo último apenas pude oírlo, ya que fue tan bajo como un suspiro.

-¿Enserio? –le mire sorprendido. -¿Estás jugando cierto? -el castaño negó reiteradamente al escuchar mi última pregunta, haciéndome muy feliz, pude sentir nuevamente ese un pequeño calor en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir vivo de nuevo.

-M-me has gustado desde…m-mucho tiempo.- el sonrojo del chico cada vez era más grande, cubriendo casi todo su rostro.

-Eren, yo…- tome su rostro acercándolo al mío y uniendo nuestros labios en un delicado roce, haciéndome estremecerme ligeramente por la sensación, al separar nuestros unos centímetros los ojos de Eren estaban muy abiertos, sonreí de lado y acaricie su mejilla. –Yo también te amo Eren. _  
__**Exponiendo nuestros cráneos (Calaveras).  
Nos tomamos de las manos  
Tambaleándome y balanceándome.  
Quiero bailar  
¿Qué debería de bailar?  
Lo que sea está bien.  
Con una expresión inocente.  
No le abras de noche.**_

 ** _*LOS APRENDICES DE HADES *_**

-Levi. Erwin quiere hablar contigo.- Hanji se acercó hacia mi seria. –Creo que está enojado…

-¿Acaso es mi culpa que este enojado? –Pregunté levantándome del suelo y tomando mi guadaña.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. -dijo cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo? –sonrió picara.

-No soy como tú, lentes de mierda.-dije caminando, seguida de Hanji. –Pero tal vez si hice algo…

-¿Enserio?- dijo sorprendida. –Bueno cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo esta Eren?

\- El…está bien- sonreí al recordar su declaración hace 3 días.

-Oh por dios. ¡Levi estas sonriendo! –la castaña grito atrapando mis mejillas entre sus manos apretándolas. –Es la primera vez que te veo así.

-Hanji suéltame ahora…-lo mire frunciendo mucho el ceño y golpeando sus manos.

-Eres demasiado amargado Levi…-la chica soltó mis mejillas e inflo las suyas en puchero.

-Lo que tú digas Hanji. –Entramos en el territorio del Jefe Erwin Smith, el superior de todos los Shinigamis y el encargado de mandar a cada uno de nosotros a desterrar a algún alma humana.

-Así que paso algo interesante entre tú y Eren ¿eh? –sonrió coqueta Hanji.

-Algo así… - ambos nos detuvimos en una gran puerta y nos miramos en silencio, Hanji nerviosa y yo tratando de no parecerlo. –Hanji… nos vemos luego.

-Suerte Levi…-se despidió Hanji cuando entre a aquella habitación, dejándola sola esperándome en la puerta.

Entrar a aquella habitación me hizo sentir un poco nostálgico, como la primera vez que entre aquí, todo estaba igual, los 3 estantes llenos de libros en la pared izquierda seguido de aquellos sillones negro de cuero con una mesita pequeña delante de esta, una alfombra rojiza en el centro y aquella gran silla donde estaba Erwin, quien estaba nuevamente sentado ahí mirandome de abajo hacia arriba.

-Erwin.-le salude cruzándome de brazos.-cuanto tiempo sin ver esas horribles cejas.

-Levi.- saludo de la misma manera.-cuanto tiempo sin ver a mi enanito gruñón.

-Ya no soy tu enanito gruñón ahora Erwin. –lo mire enojado. –Dime que es lo que quieres para poder largarme rápido.

-A cierto creo que ahora estas muy ocupado con ese tal… Eren. –Erwin aquel rubio que hace tanto tiempo estaba enamorado de Levi se encelo de aquel humano que distraía a su pobre amor. – ¿Ese humano acaso es tan interesante como para que pienses que te quito el tiempo?

\- Tal vez… -apreté mis puños nerviosos, me había descubierto, no pensé que me descubriera tan rápido. –Solo dime lo que debo hacer y ojala rápido.

-¿Recuerdas Levi como llegaste aquí?- Erwin se levantó de su sillón y se acercó hacia uno de los estantes y saco un libro rojo. – Mmmm… veamos… -comenzó a pasar todas las paginas hasta encontrar una en específico.- ¡Aquí esta! –dijo caminando nuevamente hasta su silla y sentándose hablo. – Levi Ackerman, un joven buscapleitos y antiguo ladrón, sus únicos amigos eran 2 chicos Isabel Magnolia, muerta por culpa del hambre y Farlan Church, herido y muerto en combate contra traficantes. El joven Levi vivió entre la muerte y el hambre en un pobre pueblo al morir sus únicos amigo busco otro lugar donde vivir encontrándose un viejo molino en donde se hospedo por todo un año, pero el último día del año llego una tempestad, un rayo le hizo perder la cabeza literalmente haciéndolo venir hacia aquí, la dimensión de los Shinigamis. El jefe de los Shinigamis le había dado la oportunidad de darle más tiempo de vida como un Shinigami y el chico no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar. Fin.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida como humano con lo que querías decirme? – endurecí mi mirada al escuchar la historia de mi vida pasada, la odiaba, la odiaba mucho, me hacía darme cuenta de lo tan débil que era antes.

-¿Aun no entiendes Levi? –Erwin hizo un movimiento de manos y sentía como me tambaleaba, me arrodille en el suelo y cerré los ojos al sentir como mi cabeza se comenzaba a separar de mi cuerpo. Maldito hijo de puta. –Yo soy el que manda en este lugar, no puedo permitir que uno de los nuestros este con un humano inútil. Menos tú Levi. –lo último lo dijo en susurros.

-Je… veo que todavía sientes algo por mí. Pero tengo que decirte algo Erwin. –tome mi cabeza luego de haberse separado de mi cuerpo y dejándola entre mis piernas, lo mire con la peor mirada que tenía. –No me importa si tienes que sacarme la cabeza todas las putas veces que quieras, yo seguiré queriendo más a Eren que a ti.

\- Ya veo… entonces tengo una misión especial para ti. –Dijo serio.

\- ¿Y cuál es, señor Erwin? –dije irónico mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas aguantarme las ganas de golpear al muy idiota.

-Mata al Joven Eren Jaeger.

-¿Qué?- mi corazón se estrujo dolorosamente al escuchar esas palabras, ¿matarlo? ¿Yo?

-Si tú no lo hace, lo hará otra persona y mucho peor de lo que podrías imaginar.

-N-No puedo hacerlo…- comencé por primera vez a temblar de… ¿miedo?, no quiero, no quería quitarle la vida a la persona que amaba.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú y está decidido. Puede retirarte, Levi…

 ** _Nacido como un humano,  
¿Durante cuánto años?  
Por culpa de aquella luz.  
Terminé perdiendo la cabeza.  
El juez ya había dictaminado.  
Conviértete en un Shinigami.  
"Ve a matar al chico con el que has caído enamorado"_**

 ** _*LOS APRENDICES DE HADES *_**

-Levi, ¿te pasa algo? , estas muy pálido…-Eren toco la mejilla del joven Shinigami que de por si estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Estoy bien Eren.- tome su mano y la acaricie sobre mis guantes de cuero, Hanji me dijo que para no tocarlo con aquellas manos que quitaban la vida tenía que llevar puestos aquellos guantes viejos y sucios. -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –le pregunte levantándome del suelo y mirándolo desde abajo.

-Me preguntaba si tú me podrías acompañar por un momento al cementerio. ¿Te gustaría ir? –el castaño sonrió levantándose de golpe.

-¿Al cementerio? –pregunte confundido. -¿Por qué quieres ir al cementerio?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá.- el chico se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla. – ¡Gana el primero en llegar!- y se puso a correr, en dirección hacia el pequeño cementerio cerca del pueblo.

-¡Espera Eren! –lo perseguí nerviosos, mientras que el solo reía al correr.

Correr por aquel pueblo me hizo sentir incomodo, todas las miradas de los habitantes se fijaban en Eren, como si estuvieran buscando un punto débil en el joven ángel que corría feliz, para luego dirigirlas hacia mí, mostrando desconformidad y moviendo sus cabezas negativamente, o tal vez mi mente me estaba jugando una broma estúpida. Llegar al cementerio fue más difícil de lo que pensé, mi cuerpo me dolía y me sentía muy cansado. Eren no estaba por ningún lado lo cual me preocupo.

-¡¿Eren?! –grite a todo pulmón, esperando una respuesta de él, pero, nada, ni siquiera un pequeño sonido, completamente nada. -¡¿Eren dónde estás?! –mis manos comenzaron a sudar al igual que mi frente, con cada minuto en silencio me ponía cada vez más y más nervioso.

-¡Levi aquí! –el chico apareció de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada al cementerio y se acercó a mi feliz.

-Eren ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunte calmado al ver que estaba bien y sin ninguna herida.

-Fui a buscar unas flores. –saco de su espalda un pequeño ramo de flores que mantenía oculto y me lo mostro más de cerca. –Es para alguien que descansa aquí… y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí por un rato. ¿No te importa cierto? –Eren me miro con sus ojos brillantes, esperando mi aprobación.

-Está bien- suspire y acariciando mi sien lo seguí hacia unas pequeñas lapidas que decían distintos nombres pero iguales apellidos: _Mikasa Jaeger, Grisha Jaeger y Carla Jaeger._

 _-_ Mis padres murieron cuando llegaron a este pueblo.- El chico se arrodillo y dejo una parte del ramo en las 3 lapidas. –Mi hermana estaba enferma de algo indefinido y no tenía cura, lo cual la hizo morir a los 13 años, desde ese día vivo aquí.-junto ambas manos y comenzó a rezar unos minutos. –Ellos pesaron que aquí todo podía cambiar…-Eren desvió la mirada soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. – Y vaya que si cambio.-dijo irónico y sonriendo triste.

-Eren… -me arrodille junto a él y lo abrace acariciando su cabello. –No llores por favor.

-Pero igual soy feliz…- dijo juntando nuestras frentes. – Porque después de aquel infierno, pude ver la luz, gracias a ti Levi.- las lágrimas del chico no dejaban de derramarse mojando poco a poco mí ropas.

-Tú me mostraste la poca luz que había en mí, sin ti Eren yo no soy nadie…-le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando sus suaves labios con horribles ganas de llorar. –Por favor… no importa lo que haga…no me odies.

 ** _Debajo de la tumba.  
Estando juntos.  
Nos tomamos de las manos.  
Tambaleándome y balanceándome.  
Quiero caminar.  
¿A dónde deberíamos ir?  
Donde sea está bien.  
Si es que tú lo deseas,  
Iremos más allá de este mundo._**

 ** _*LOS APRENDICES DE HADES *_**

-¿Por qué dices eso Levi? ¡Y-yo nunca te odiaría! –tomo mis manos y las apretó fuerte en su pecho.-No importa lo que hagas o hayas echo antes de conocerme nunca te odiare.

-Es bueno escuchar eso de ti Eren…-sonreí ante aquellas palabras, de todas las posibles oraciones que el digiera es la que yo más esperaba.

-¡Levi!-grito el castaño asustado. -¡¿Q-que les pasa a tus piernas?! –mire hacia abajo y pude ver lo que esperaba hace mucho tiempo, mis piernas ya no estaban.

-Veo que ya está comenzado… -me levante del piso y tome mi guadaña que estaba en el suelo. " _Si no logras matarlo a la hora acordada comenzaras a desaparecer y no lo veras nunca más_ " las palabras de Erwin me taladraban en la cabeza, mire hacia Eren, quien estaba temblando de miedo. –Eren… soy un Shinigami.

-¿Q-que?- sus ojos se abrieron impresionado. –N-no puede ser…

-Eren…-me acerque a él pero este solo se arrastró hacia atrás asustado. –No me tengas miedo…no pienso matarte. –me arrodille dejando la guadaña en el suelo.

-¿Es verdad eso? – pregunto el castaño temeroso. –No me mientes ¿verdad?

-Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. –susurre arrepentido. –Lo siento por no decírtelo antes.

-N-No importa Levi…-sus manos temblorosas tocaron mis mejillas y sonrío. –Ahora que lo pienso, siempre encontré rara tu forma de caminar, ahora entiendo el por qué. –ríe bajo el castaño.

-No te rías Eren… -tome sus manos y bese su dorso sutilmente. -¿Ya no me tienes miedo?

-No. Ya no más. –sentí sus brazos rodeándome en un abrazo. –Pero algo me inquieta un poco…

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? –acaricie su cabello.

-¿Por qué desaparecieron ahora tus piernas, si antes nunca lo hacías? –confundido se separó del abrazo y me miro serio a los ojos.

-N-no lo sé…-mentí desviando el rostro.

-Está bien. –me volvió a abrazar escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

-Me pregunto de qu-….-mi voz se cortó de un momento a otro al sentir como perdía la vista de mi ojo izquierdo y sentir como un líquido emanaba desde mi frente hasta mi ojo sin visión. -¿Q-que? –dije asustado al tocar el líquido y verlo de cerca, era negro.

 __ _ **No tengas miedo.  
No pienso tomar tu vida.  
Ah, nuestros rostros…  
El hacer esto por diversión puede dar algo de miedo…**_

 ** _*LOS APRENDICES DE HADES *_**

 _[Los Shinigamis si no logran matar a alguien en su tiempo acordado comenzaran a despedazarse hasta convertirse en polvo]_

-Levi ¿Qué pasa? – Eren quien todavía estaba abrazado a mí, pregunto removiéndose de mi abrazo.

-N-no es nada…- lo abrase más fuerte para que no me pudiera ver. –E-estoy bien…no te preocupes. –acaricie su cabello, para poder relajarme más a mí que a él.

-Levi. Estas temblando. –el castaño trato de zafarse de mi abrazo removiéndose desesperado. – ¡Levi dime que pasa! –grito.

-¡NO ES NADA! -grite abrazándolo más fuerte. -S-solo quédate tranquilo…solo un momento.-trate de respirar y relajarme, pero Eren no me ayudaba mucho al removerse nervioso.

-Levi, Levi suéltame me asfixias. –susurro el castaño.

-Lo siento Eren….- al soltarlo de mi abrazo trato de respirar un poco dificultado. -¿Estas bien? –acerque mi mano a su rostro preocupado.

-Si…estoy bien.-dijo el chico mirandome al fin y se mostró impresionado. –Levi ¿Qué hay en tu rostro? –el chico acerco su mano al líquido negro y rápidamente tome su mano alejándola del líquido "Podría matarlo si lo toca" pensé alerta.

-No lo toques Eren…-dije acariciando su mano sobre los guantes.

Eren bajo la mirada triste y no dijo más desde mucho rato, trate de hablarle pero no parecía el mejor momento para decirle algo, tenía miedo, mientras más tiempo pasaba me sentía más cansado, mi cuerpo me pesaba, como si de una gran piedra estuviera encima de mí.

 _"Mátalo."_

 _"Mátalo y así podrás vivir más."_

 _"No seas tonto y ¡MATALO!"_

Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamiento como aquellos _"Mátalo" "Mátalo"_ me decían una y mil veces mi conciencia, pero no podía. ¡No debía escuchar ahora a mi conciencia mentirosa!

 _"Déjalo vivir…_ "

Me levante del suelo y tome la desgastada guadaña que desde tantos años ha quitado la vida de gente inocente, con una idea en mi mente. Eren me miro confundido y se trató de pararse, pero se quedó quieto cuando lo mire con ojos llorosos. Levante hacia el cielo la guadaña y lo mire soltando mi primera lágrima en siglos.

-Eren no sabes cuan feliz me has hecho…-mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por el único ojo que me quedaba, dejando rastro en mi rostro y suelo. –El experimentar el amor fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…y… la primera vez que bailamos los dos…-apreté mi agarre a la guadaña y le sonreí- Fue lo más divertido que he hecho en toda mi jodida vida…- reí sin motivo y más lagrimas brotaron de mi ojos, estaba todo tan cerca de terminar. No quería que todo terminara así. – O-ojala hubiéramos hecho eso más seguido… yo… yo quiero volver a bailar contigo…solo una vez…-lágrimas y lágrimas salían sin mi permiso sorprendiéndonos a mí y a Eren. –Te amo mucho Eren…no lo olvides….- moví la guadaña en círculos y la utiliza para atravesar la piel de….

 __ _ **Exponiendo nuestros cráneos (Calaveras).  
Nos tomamos de las manos  
Tambaleándome y balanceándome.  
Quiero bailar…**_

 ** _*LOS APRENDICES DE HADES *_**

-¡LEVI! ¡NO! –grito Eren al ver como atravesaba mi torso y parte de mi cuello con la oxidada guadaña mata humanos. – ¡No, por favor no! –grito asustado.

-Creo que esto lo más estúpido que he hecho….-susurre para mí mismo, al ver como aquel liquido negro caía hacia el suelo, la guadaña cayó al suelo y cerré los ojos. –Adiós Eren…-dije mirándolo a los ojos lleno de lágrimas y sonriéndole.

-¡Levi no me dejes!- Eren se levantó y corrió hacia mi abrazándome, sus lágrimas y gritos era lo único que se escuchaba mientras el cuerpo del joven Shinigami comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. –Por favor no te vayas…no…no me dejes… - los ojos del Shinigami desbordaban lagrimas sin parar y solo lo abrazaba en silencio mientras el castaño solo gritaba sin parar.

-Adiós…- mi brazos comenzaron a desaparecer desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mis hombros, soltando el agarre de Eren que se arrodillo en el piso con mescla de gritos y gemidos de dolor. –Adiós Er-…

El joven Shinigami sin lograr despedirse se desvaneció en el aire siendo llevado por el viento de libertad hacia el cielo, dejando solo y abandonado a un joven castaño que lloraba al no encontrar a su amado en ningún lado. Gritos, gemidos, llanto descontrolado fue lo que se escuchó en toda la noche en aquel pueblo, el lamento de un joven al perder a su amado perdido…

"Te amo Eren"

"Te amo Levi"

 __ _ **Ésta oxidada guadaña.  
Ha tomado tu vida.  
Es una pena.  
Es el momento del adiós.  
Siempre comportándose inmaduramente.  
El chico muerto.  
Siempre comportándose inmaduramente.  
El Shinigami también se desvanece.**_

 ** _*LOS APRENDICES DE HADES *_** ** _OMAKE:_**

Año 2015:

-Carla vamos aguanta un poco más…-Grisha Jaeger un joven recién salido de la universidad y trabajando de médico estaba junto a su esposa en el hospital, en la espera de la entrega de su primer hijo.

-Eso intento…-la joven chica trataba con todas sus fuerzas estar consiente en aquellos momento de vital importancia luego de aquel doloroso parto, necesitaba ver a su hijo que con tanto amor llego al mundo.

Mientras que en otro lugar otro bebe acababa de nacer, y sus padres estaban emocionados por conocer a su bellísimo hijo.

-Anna no aguanto ver a nuestro hijo. –dijo el joven padre de 28 años junto a su esposa que recostada en su cama trataba de relajarse luego de aquel esfuerzo.

-Lo mismo digo, solo espero que se parezca a ti.-sonrió feliz.

-¿Señorita Anna Ackerman?- una enfermera llego hasta habitación nerviosa y se acercó a la mujer.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo la mujer preocupándose un poco al ver el rostro de la enfermera. -¿Paso algo con mi bebe?

-No sabemos que le paso realmente pero… tiene algo… en su cuerpo…- la chica desvió la mirada nerviosa por la pronta reacción de su madre.

-Déjenme verlo. –Dijo segura sentándose en la camilla.

-Enseguida.-dijo y salió de aquella habitación corriendo.

[Falta poco…]

-¿Señora Jaeger?- una señorita se acercó hacia la joven pareja de casados con una criatura en sus brazos, oculta por una pequeña mantita de color verde.

-Mi bebe. –dijo feliz, esperando poder tenerlo en sus brazos.

[Solo un poco más…]

-Señorita Ackerman, aquí está su hijo. –la misma enfermera trajo a su bebe cubierto por una mantita de color azul marino.

-Muchas graci…-la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver a su hijo.

[Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo]

-E-es hermoso…-susurro la castaña al ver a su pequeño bebe en sus brazos, tenía el cabello castaño y unos grandes y hermosos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con la luz de aquel hospital. –No puedo esperar a ver a Anna y mostrarle a mi hijo.-dijo feliz a su esposo. -Me pregunto si su hijo también habrá nacido. -Si no lo recuerdo mal su nombre era…

[Tantos sueños]

-E-es…es hermoso…-la joven comenzó a llorar a ver a su bebe en brazos, sus pequeños ojos negros y su cabello azabache mostraba lo hermoso que sería de grande, pero lo más sorprendente y extraño era aquella marca de nacimiento que rodeaba parte de su torso y su cuello como si de una cicatriz se tratara.- No puedo esperar para mostrárselo a Carla, me encantaría ver igual a su hijo….

[Tantos pensamientos]

-Eren.-Dijo la azabache

-Levi- Dijo la castaña.

[Y al fin te encuentro]

Y sin motivo aparente ambos bebes comenzaron a llorar, como si esos nombres hayan detonaran una bomba de lágrimas y tristeza, una sincronía de llanto entre ambos bebes que al mismo tiempo y sin parar lloraban sin razón, almas que desde mucho tiempo estuvieron separadas y después de tantos años volvieron a encontrarse, sus pequeñas lagrimas no pararon hasta que el tiempo paso y se quedaron dormidos, soñando ambos bebes lo mismo, el momento en el que se vieran otra vez.

 ** _FIN_** ** _Principio del formulario_**


End file.
